


Tie me up, kiss me now

by Diana924



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dubious Consent, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Arthur vorrebbe muoversi ma c’è qualcosa che lo tiene fermo al letto e lui sa bene cosa.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Tie me up, kiss me now

Arthur vorrebbe muoversi ma c’è qualcosa che lo tiene fermo al letto e lui sa bene cosa.

Vorrebbe anche riuscire a dire qualcosa ma il bavaglio glielo impedisce, e quello che esce dalla sua bocca comunque non avrebbe senso.

Per fortuna può muovere le mani pensa prima di portarle dai fianchi di Merlin ai suoi capezzoli e cominciare a giocarci pizzicandoli, godendo dei gemiti dell’altro. Merlin si sta praticamente impalando sul suo sesso, come se fosse nato per quello pensa prima che il moro gli prenda le mani e si abbassi a cercare le sue labbra e per farlo lo libera dal bavaglio. È un bacio bagnato, pieno di desiderio e Arthur riesce facilmente a prendere il comando, è l’unica cosa in cui può comandare quella notte.  
Terminato il bacio Arthur sente chiaramente l’altro trafficare con le corde, Merlin lentamente assicura anche i suoi polsi alla testata del letto, nodi semplici, Arthur sa che gli basterebbe tirare appena per rovinare il lavoro di quell’impiastro del suo servo, ma non vuole farlo, non ora almeno.

Merlin lo osserva compiaciuto prima di baciare lentamente il suo collo e riprendere lentamente a muoversi, movimenti lenti, profondi e Arthur vorrebbe solamente afferrarlo per la vita, rovesciarlo su quello stesso letto e poi spingersi dentro quel corpo perfetto con forza, seppellirsi là dentro ancora e ancora. Ma sa bene che non funziona così per ora.

Il moro si muove sempre più velocemente e Arthur tenta di reprimere i gemiti, ogni movimento è sempre più profondo e gli ansiti di Merlin diventano sempre più forti. Quasi non si accorge che l’altro gli ha tolto il bavaglio e subito espira cercando di calmarsi.

“ Quando avremo finito con questo … vedrai quale sarà la punizione … Merlin “ dice cercando di suonare autorevole, lui è l’erede di cameo e l’altro è solo un servo si dice prima che Merlin smetta di muoversi, è evidente che è vicino al limite, l’erezione dell’altro, pesante, gonfia, dura, che gli procura una frizione deliziosa al bacino ne è la prova più evidente.

“ Oh … non vedo l’ora … di voi … che mi punite … ancora e ancora “ sussurra Merlin prima di rimettergli il bavaglio con un sorriso sensuale e divertito. Le sue parole intervallate dai gemiti rendono il discorso incredibilmente sporco e sensuale e Arthur muove il bacino con più forza, è così vicino, così vicino … se solo avesse le mani libere pensa prima di tirare le funi, i nodi saranno anche semplici ma sono ben stretti pensa nel sentire le corde sfregare sulla sua pelle, dovrà nascondere i segno rossi ma per ora è Merlin l’unica cosa che vuole.

Merlin che si muove sempre più velocemente, Merlin i cui gemiti ormai saranno uditi da mezza Camelot, Merlin che lentamente gli sfiora il petto e che geme liberamente, Arthur vorrebbe solo toccarlo, agita le mani sapendo che è inutile e proprio quando è così vicino Merlin geme il suo nome in quella maniera così sensuale, disperata, innamorata e tanto altro che Arthur raggiunge l’orgasmo solo a sentire l’altro, un’ultima spinta e poi Merlin si riversa tra i loro stomaci con un gemito di puro piacere.

Restano per qualche secondo senza parlare, fissandosi soltanto, e i nodi cominciano a fare male, per fortuna Merlin si ricorda del bavaglio.

“ Vuoi slegarmi si o no? “ chiede Arthur lamentandosi, per fortuna riesce ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto, odia quel maledetto bavaglio ma una concessione Merlin ogni tanto, non troppe però. “ Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine “ lo prende in giro Merlin prima di cercare dolcemente le sue labbra. il tempo di riprendere fiato e poi … Arthur ha già una o due idee in testa.


End file.
